1. Field
The following description relates to techniques, methods, and apparatuses to prevent dark current in a battery management system (BMS).
2. Description of Related Art
As environmental concerns and energy resource issues become more important, electric powered vehicles have been touted as the vehicles of the future. The main power source of an electric power vehicle includes a battery formed in a single pack with a plurality of rechargeable and dischargeable secondary cells. As a result of using electricity to power the vehicle, the electric vehicle does not emit exhaust gas and produces less noise.
Recently, research is being conducted to increase battery life and control of a battery using a battery control apparatus. In addition, research is also being conducted regarding the stability of the battery and the battery control apparatus.